Nothing is good Especially at Heart : The War Torn World Series
by darthwizard
Summary: Genso no Kuni a place full of mystery, romance, horror, and misery. From all corners of the continent people experience these things along with the bitter conflicts that seem to never end. With Naruto's dream of becoming a knight along with Mei's soon to be vengeance growing. The elemental nations will soon be changed forever with the coming winter. Better Summary inside.
1. The prologue

Nothing is good especially at heart

Ch. 1 : Prologue

_"Flash back or creepy voice"_

**"Yelling"**

_Plain italics=music_

**Hey guys hope you love this story read and review it at your pleasure. This is a story that I pulled off from reading _The Once and Future King, A Song of Ice And Fire series, _and a few naruto fanfiction stories that were nothing like this but had many medieval themes.**

**This story will include the following nudity, violence, gore, very bad language, some future lemons, and some rough and vivid scenes. I may feature this into two or three books, but I doubt I will do more.**

* * *

**Summary for book one- It has been close to four thousand years since the shinobi villages of old fell. No one knows why but around that time the new generations were born with non-chakra genes a condition that has affected the known world. After many centuries of turbulence a descendant of the Rikudou Sennin rebuilt Kiri causing an end to the many centuries of turbulence. New ways of war were born along with feudal warfare. Newer ways of using harnessing power know as magic was discovered boasting many rising nations power. Chakra is still found only in one in every five hundred born, and in clan's with powerful kekkei genkai's. Many new shinobi villages over the years have popped up over the continent of Genso no Kuni (elemental nations). Yet with every King/Shogun fighting for land, money, and honor, people can only think if anyone's truly good, especially at heart.**

**Rank of warriors known to this current world **

**Genin- square/page to tourney man-soldier **

**Chunin- hedge knight to various ranks or organizations like sailors (knightly vows are taken at this rank but aren't called knights yet)**

**Special jonin- Masters of arms, guild master for chunin ranks-lieutenant **

**Jonin- Knight to regional sword-captain**

**Missing nin's- sell swords, mercenaries, bandits and various names (knights aren't included because laws of chivalry can annul their rank) **

**Ambu- Kage guard, special police, Teutonic knights**

**King's men-these are powerful and great knights who are appointed by the daimyo or Kage to accept terms of being a lord, Lady, or even another daimyo.**

**Kage-Kage, militant vassal- general of Shogun/emperors troops**

* * *

_**Naruto's chapter is next chapter!**_

**Disclaimer –Hope you love this story I think someone else owns Naruto if I can remember.**

* * *

The Prophet's Greatest Prophecy

_The prophecy of eminent doom has always been laid out throughout past and the lands-_

_Will peace come to thy world as the day comes-_

_That is not known but even peace is just a word that's as powerful as sand-_

_A man of good and evil may be our only hope-_

_As dragons awaken and as the cold comes south-_

_The child of the prophecy will one day make a choice of great doubt._

_Spoken by the prophet in 285 2nd Era_

Prologue

Neji is my name but people remember me more by other names like _flea piss _or _The Bone Snapper_. It was odd to him why did he keep on remembering those damn names. It was a mission like this one that made men go crazy.

The world around the brown-haired man wasn't a pretty one or an ugly one. The Marsh lands south of Kiri were a desolate place. The trees were large and promised much timber, while the animals proved to provoke a man to both poach and not. That was what he needed to do, poach.

It had been days since he last had a bite to eat and for the past six days he had lived off of squire meat and his surroundings. He would have poached, but if he was caught on a noble clans land he could be punished. That was the last thing he needed especially from the Mizukage. Who would probably him for just getting some food on a lord's land. Yet now he wondered if any lord actually lived here or not?

But there was another reason more important than lord's needs, which was why he couldn't come down from the tree and leave. He remembered what Sir Femur said in that raspy coughing voice of his "you along with twenty-five men are to… agh… … go and scout the Marsh lands of our great empire against those bloody demon… rebels. If you meet anyone send a message to the capital or to Sil'lae. You will leave when we tell you to. If you meet anyone which you might not, kill them and send a message"

Yet it had been weeks maybe months he wasn't really keeping count. He sent Violas a man from Leon which was an island south-east of Kiri, to go to Sil'lae and send aid. His family must have been descended from Marzona which was a country off of Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning country) it was more of a chain of long islands than a country. He was Neji's apprentice who still had that young appetite for war.

He still had the Marzonic accent which he thought was nice it reminded him of his love. No, he couldn't think of her she turned out to be a monster.

The Marsh lands had an odd feel to it the watery mud was covered in bright green algae while cat tails surrounded the marsh land here and there. A nice place if you were a painter and not a sniper (chunin rank).

Neji opened the leather skin canteen where he kept some sake, which from time to time he would drink on duty (mainly during outpost work like this). He thought about his nick names he hated the fact how those things would never go away no matter where you went. _The Bone Snapper_ it was a nick name he truly regretted.

But then again they rebelled during that long night. It was said that their own clan actually kept some of their own clan member's captive. It was snowing that night and he remembered firing arrow after arrow at the heads of those demons. The clan was never loved throughout the empire which was mainly the fact that they would rebel every now and then mostly because of their old heathen beliefs.

Even their coat of arms had the sigil of two skeletons dancing with swords around the armadillo their clan loved so much. Their motto was _never dance with death_ but they were wrong though in the end, their whole clan danced with death that night.

Neji won fame from killing fifteen Kaguya clansman and women including Sir Okotte who was a menace in the field. He hated that night watching as a hopeless clan of degenerates led everyone including their own children to death.

Yet when he found out that his own beloved was a monster like those Kaguya. He never had the balls to kill her though, so he told her "You should leave me and this city now before I kill you. Just go, don't tell me or anyone where you go".

His head was a damn blurry mess when he came out of these thoughts; he needed food he had barely taken more than three long gulps of the sake and was already experiencing blurry vision. What was taking that damn boy so long; he should have been to Sil'lae and back three times by now.

Was Kiri under attack did the rebel's come from another direction than actually expected. Neji slumped down to a lower branch where he kept three black ravens and fastened the note inside the small lead quiver around the ravens leg and sent it free. _Maybe just maybe they can give my brother the message and take pity on me for doing my job._

Neji slumped over on the branch and held the bow against his chest and started polishing it. He looked out across the marsh plains and saw a shadow maybe three-quarters of a mile away.

Was someone out there? No that wasn't right no one could be out there, there were no rebel's camped out there he would have known about it by now after however long he had been camped out here.

Yet out across those mud soaked and Siamese lizard plains was a man walking slowly along the mud used path. The path was highly elevated along a set of hills which was why it wasn't covered in the green algae water that covered this swamp.

He raised his bow and steadied the string along the chestnut wood so it wouldn't break. Many problems came to snipers in Kiri mainly because it rained, which was why Neji had always kept his bow dry. He knew what would happen to a sniper's bow when they got wet, and it was never good. The wood would expand and then it would start to rot which messed the accuracy up a lot.

He pulled out an arrow with white dove feathers from his arrow quiver and steadied it upon the wooden plank and waited. While waiting patiently for the man to actually move closer Neji slowly retracted his bow and began to drink a little more from the leather canteen.

The man was wearing a dark hooded cloak that covered most of his bodice and face which made killing this man a lot easier. He saw the perfect opportunity to fire and so he did, in less than a second the man fell down not far from the tree, with an arrow that must have hit him between his eye brows.

He saw that the man had a pack over his shoulder there must have been food in it _I guess I might not die as of today_. Neji wrapped his dart around his shoulder and slumped his bow around it too and then scratched his flee populated head.

His head wasn't always full of flees but if you're in the woods for many days they start to swarm. When he had been young he used to sleep outside a temple of the Prophet near a gutter. There was an abundance of flees there and when a priest brought Neji and his brother to the orphanage the beds were covered with even more of the pesky pests.

So the nick name _flea piss_ was started because he came from Pivs'ua a town outside of Kiri, which was a Marzonic settlement. Although people thought the town sounded like piss, but in Marzonic it was pronounced Vasa something that irritated him even today.

Neji slowly climbed down the tree but lost his grip and fell down the last seven feet. His ass gained a new mud soaked coat along with his already mud black stained pants. He made his way towards the body to see if the man truly had any food. He could have been a swamp dweller or a traveler, but then why would you take this desolate road where there wouldn't be any merchants around here for dozens of miles.

He continued to walk till he was hovering over the man whose head was deep down in the dirt and slowly pulled the man's cheap leather knotted backpack off. He sighed it was a peasant made backpack which meant it was best to get rid of this mans body.

_Well finders keepers, right?_

He opened the pack up only to drop it… the bag smelled like decomposing flesh… clearing his throat he opened it only to find black moldy hearts. Human hearts! Who actually did stuff like this?

Neji slowly backed away but was too late; the man slowly pushed himself up. He was no human his skin was covered in dark mud stains leaving only spots of tanned skin, and the man smelled of rot. His teeth were black along with most of his tongue and he slowly crouched towards him. But Neji was quicker and he quickly fired an arrow giving the monster a gift of an arrow in its gut.

Then to his horror two monsters erupted from the swampy water to Neji's left and right. Four arms human arms grabbed his legs as the two monsters slowly pulled themselves above the green swampy water using Neji's body as leverage.

The monster with the arrow in its skin fell down to the earth and slowly started to regain its composer. It was as if it was immortal while this was happening an agonizing pain penetrated Neji's sides. The monsters started clawing at his sides with their long nails tearing through skin and muscle at a slow rate.

The cold smelly air of the swamp penetrated through his blood soaked shirt and cloak. Neji tried to go for his dart so he could stab them but he didn't have the energy for it. The monster to his left descended on his breast tearing at it while the one to Neji's right side started clawing with its sharp nails against his legs. This went on for what seemed like minutes until the third monster crawled to his collar and started to slowly bite around it.

Very few screams could have compared to his. Did he deserve to be eaten and cannibalized by these things? Wait… yes, he kicked his own wife out of the house the woman whose maiden hood he took on their wedding night.

The woman who was raising his own son, his heir, this was the Prophets wrath for leaving her. With what, ten silvers and a few more coppers, he had given her she may still be alive somewhere but certainly not here. The prophet said those that leave their wives and children are worse than demons.

But she was a monster a woman who had a Kekkei Genkai, was it wrong to choose your country over your wife? _Yes, "there's a place in hell for harlots and molesters. But the ones who leave their wives and children for the wolves may as well go somewhere darker than the deepest abyss". _

Neji felt cold but realized the clawing and biting had stopped the beasts slowly got up and surrounded him in a triangle. The rough spun rags around the things bodies were covered in his blood.

Neji looked down and realized they bit him in spots that weren't near major arteries. He slowly and weakly pushed his hands down and stood up and realized something odd. Whatever happened to those things had similar cut marks that were also on him, but they were scars.

"You might have many questions… why your alive? What those things are? Who I am? I'll be nice and allow you ask one question" said a cold voice.

"Why … kuph … kuph … me" spoke Neji in a fit of bloody coughs.

It may have been the blood loss or the fear of those things. Yet of all the things he wanted to know or could have said to this asshole the words just came out of his mouth without any thought.

The man had a brown hood that looked cheap and ordinary. And oddly wasn't too muddy, especially at the place where they were at. Although he had a cold voice it held no merit, it was a voice that you might hear in a pub and you wouldn't even remember how it sounded.

"An odd question… the men I serve need men like you. Strong, loyal, and most certainly of all completely reliable to their more special superiors".

"A rebel then… kuph…" Neji saw an opening between the monster thing to his right and the one in front of him.

"A rebel… A rebel… I serve people of honor and can turn a man against himself in a second. We ar-" spoke the man only to realize he was speaking to the air.

"I'll fucking get you… you miserable _fuck_" words like those reminded him of the time he was caught with his brother peeping on women in the canals bathing, not that they weren't too.

It was getting dark and he had limped for what had to have been hours. This was the end. The man's yelling had grown distant, but he wasn't scary compared to his undead companions. Neji limped a few more steps, for the past few hours he kept telling himself that this was the only way to live. But that argument was starting to be questioned by the many miles he was from Kiri.

Even the dump of a city Sil'lae was, was completely out of his reach it was fifty miles away and in the past few hour of him limp running in circles. It was now impossible to tell North from South even east and west was a mystery due to the canopy of trees covering the moon.

"Gragg…. Graggghh… Graaaggggghhhh" the sounds of impending doom were near.

Even his brown hair and light yellow eyes stood up and closed. He hid behind a great oak tree waiting to see the man with the cloak appear from nowhere or to get killed by those monsters that tore his legs with their claws.

A tear slowly started to fall down to his nose. He was a damn horrible man but a quick death is better than being eaten alive. Going from the battle of Lorea (A big island far east of Mizu no Kuni that was taken over) and back during the third great war. From massacring a suicidal clan, to leaving his own wife, when death is nearing you it makes you want to think about these things.

"Fuck it" and with that Neji ran leaving a trail of blood to wherever he was going to go with no thought in mind.


	2. Genso no Kuni 4th Era

**Nothing is good especially at heart**

Ch. 2 : Genso no Kuni fourth era

"_Flash back or creepy voice"_

"**Yelling"**

_Plain italics=music_

* * *

**_I'm re-posting my chapters so that this story doesn't sound like a mess. I'm almost done with chapters 5 and 6 so look forward to those._**

* * *

_The Prophet _

This religion started during the second era right after the prophet's untimely death. The prophet was a man who started Kiri's second great empire and was appointed as emperor in a moot. He later got out of this position after successfully making a treaty with modern-day Kaminari no Kuni (lightning country).

Since a child to his death-bed he could see the future and was known to have the ability's to use magic. He banned popular religions of Nerevar and the Fallen Star of Vivec. He pronounced the one true god of the prophet who is seen in three aspects of Life, Death, and the human emotions. The world's most important man might as well be the Prophet whose words mean the truth today.

_Written in 1342 3__rd__ Era by Caius Ganja_

**Naruto**

"Naruto this has been your third exam our village needs many swords and spears at hand to go on missions and quests for money. But you have failed four of the six exams. You have a gift few people have and we… can't send _you _into the world where there's the chance of you dying on your first mission" spoke a man with a light brown beard on his face.

"Really now Minato passed and his head is as hollow as a walnut. I know how to read and write. What did I miss" spoke Naruto with a bit of present anger in his voice.

"I will admit you have the right to know how you did on this exam. You did fantastically well on the swimming and horse riding exam so well in fact that you maybe half horse yourself. Alas on the archery and spear exam you did very poorly if you ever want to take part in a jousting tilt later in the future I'd recommend you not to unless you want your spear to smash a spectators brain. The academic exam you did poorly too yes you can read and count who can't but most of the people here got most of the answers right. You have the rare ability to use chakra but you can barely use it even at an academy level. On the prowess exam you failed barely. On the stealth and extra credit exam you passed which everyone this year passed too" spoke the Master of academics.

"I guess that's why it's also called the extra credit one".

"What's that Naruto do you see me laughing? I'm not too old but if you ever want to become a knight you should try to gain some manners".

"Look the boy's done great we could over look his score on the prowess exam along with the academic one too he barely passed those. He is right about, that half the people who passed can't even read or write. Let alone count to twenty without looking at their toes" spoke Mizuki.

"Mizuki you may have wisdom about something's but most of the time your minds blank about most everything. Naruto is too young to go out into the world even armed with a dagger. When you're not ready who will they blame for sending a boy to squire and serve his country… to end up a rotting corpse? They will blame me! And now I can't even tell you how many boys and some girls your age ended up with their blood on the enemy's sword" spoke Iruka with a sympathetic voice.

_Will they really blame you for sending me out to die or cheer for you Iruka sensei?_ It wasn't uncommon knowledge that Naruto was hated it was really more common fact. Also if he failed this exam he would have to go to the guilds begging for work.

This was his future going out in the world so one day singers could write poems and sing tale's of him leading legion's into battle. Naruto tried to speak but what could he say that they were right about all of that? Or that they were wrong and fight for his honor?

Instead he walked out of the exam room with no destination in mind but to get away from them. People walked away from him maybe they were antagonized by his boiled leather armor and icy stare.

Either way it suited Naruto. Naruto had blond hair and violet eyes with a bit of blue surrounding his pupils. Although his eyes were violet his hair wasn't too uncommon in Hi no Kuni (Fire country) yet it didn't mean it wouldn't bring the uncommon stares from people of all ages.

His parents were unknown which brought on the usually behind the back whispers. People don't usually give two shits about orphans, but the fact he every now and then robbed, pranked, and was said to give icy stares from time to time (which Kiba said was odd) made the whispers grow more and more. In the orphanage people used to say his mother was a whore who left him on the door steps because his father raped her. While others would laugh and whisper not quite quietly about him getting drunk every night and being a spoiled street rat.

These tales and rumors came from nowhere and often spread like a wildfire. Yet weren't brought to Naruto's face that often, that or people just kept to themselves and each other.

Yet these days the Naruto Uzamaki empire was starting to look much better in his view. If what people say is true it is the fourth era and the first summer after a damn long winter. It was over a hundred years since the last era which he didn't really care for. People every now and then would acknowledge him by giving him a nod or smile. But these sorts of things were rare; only six people would go out of their way to help him. It was these types of memories that brought him thinking of his parents.

Every now and then he would imagine what his father looked like. He always thought he was knight the type of men in shining steel metal plates on horses fighting monsters and saving ladies fair, just like the songs, and night tales. But when it came to his dads face, he couldn't think of what it looked like.

His mom was a different story he couldn't even put a single thought on what she looked like. When he was young he would wish that she would take him away from the orphanage. Stuff like that was child's play though it never happened and never would.

But imagining things in constant train of thought never got him anywhere. Especially now when he just failed to become a squire which is an honorable path Iruka usually said but not the only one.

_I can always join a guild? Naruto Uzamaki guild leader of the artisan's which would very well be better than being a peasant._ No that too was lost and gone; you could only be able join one after proving that you had talent in that specific guild. While guilds sound like nice ways of making some quick coins. They usually took a long time to finish training to be part of the guild.

Naruto made his way past the crowds of parents congratulating their own children who passed the shinobi exams, into the crowds of merchants, soldiers, and civilians of all types. The merchants standing behind the stalls looked at Naruto with as much malice as they could muster. Well most of them really some were either too busy to pay attention to a failure or didn't care.

Naruto made his way home to his one room apartment which had single a closet and a retched stench from a bucket full of piss. This was also a common odor throughout Konoha unless you lived in the much richer districts. But it made no matter home was home even in a village full of assholes like Iruka.

As soon as Naruto laid down on his hay stuffed bed did he notices a presence which was an odd sixth sense he grew up with. He quickly turned his head right behind him and caught Mizuki standing on his balcony with a smile plastered on his face. Just outside of his murky glass window.

"I find it fascinating how you noticed me when I've only been in this place for I don't know three minutes" spoke Mizuki who crouched on Naruto's balconies wooden fence.

"What are you doing here" asked Naruto while opening up his wooden door to his balcony.

"I've got something to tell you if you want in?"

After hearing Mizuki's plan Naruto wasn't so sure about this or even trusting the man. Learning a jutsu in one night would have been most impossible for maybe every magician or shinobi alike. Yet Naruto mastered the Kawarimi no jutsu (substitution) in half a day or he thought he did. Well it made no matter it was his for the taking and maybe he could show a jutsu or conjured animal to Iruka. That would put him in his place for good.

"So where the hell is this scroll located again?" asked an Uzamaki while Mizuki made a reflex move to slapping his forehead.

….. ….. …..

Konoha wasn't quite a diverse city and the country it gave troops to wasn't so much a diverse place either. But hearing in the far distance men yelling in several different languages which all translated into one that would have meant the same thing "Kill the Fucking brat".

He had been training for what had to have been hours the thing about the scroll was it was written in so many ancient languages that after awhile the normal hand sighs that usually told illiterate chakra users how to perform a technique, turned into unpronounceable words, to some sort of pictographs of birds, people, and rocks.

Now it wasn't to say most of the scroll wasn't useful since it helped unlock a few jutsu's that weren't in the blond's brain data base before hand. Yet the scroll was so unorganized it was like reading a book that was covered in dust, in the dark, and written by a blind man.

Which now that he thought about it that was exactly the situation he was in, the scroll was just old. The yells started to grow louder but the many men after him had to be several miles away since the hills of the south eastern forest of Konoha reflected sound.

"Mizuki. Mizuki. **Mizuki. ****Mizuki!**" yelled Naruto slightly annoyed.

"Naruto calm down your going to wake up Kappa's with that voice".

"…Iruka… h-how did you find me Mizuki never said anything about you being here?" asked Naruto with clear shock on his face.

"Why did you steal the scroll Naruto… don't you see that those people out there want your head on a pike. Plus you look like you just got trampled by a herd of bulls" said Iruka who's brown eyes spelled out shock while his voice sounded like he was trying to keep a calm composure.

"Iruka look you think I haven't figured that out. I have mastered one of the jutsu's Mizuki told me to master. I looked at a few more and well that pile of logs and broken furniture was once a log cabin. Not really a nice one at that" said Naruto.

Naruto's body wasn't in the best shape of his life for instance the many splinters and scratch marks barely compared to his arms. Which were at the point where his blood that at one point came out of his nails, were just crimson marks and stains against his boiled leather sleeves and rusty chain mail armor.

"_So if it isn't an old friend and a fucking stupid brat_" said a voice that seemed to have come from behind Iruka.

"Naruto we'll talk later. Mizuki I'm not in that gay of a mood right now, just come out and we'll talk like mature grownups…Kaa-".

"If I was in such a talking mood I would have laid a chair out so we could sup some tea" Iruka coughed out blood to that.

Naruto looked in complete shock at Iruka, Mizuki most likely lied to him about this but it never quite occurred to him that he was in the sort of mood to kill them. Iruka fell to one knee giving Naruto a clear view at the arrow stuck in his left shoulder blade.

Mizuki pulled the string of the bow back towards his right shoulder and sighed "Naruto give me the scroll we can work together and destroy this village. Or you can soon experience your teacher's pain?"

"Naruto don't listen to him he's a traitor whom is manipulating you for his own selfish reasons."

"Naruto I know how you feel the pain you have experienced… do you want to know why people hate you? Despise you? Besides well thieving, pranking, and whatever the hell you do with your spare time" said Mizuki with a few chuckles.

"Mizuki don't! You're going to be killed no matter what happens or how much I protest it'll be your head! Think about wha… agh" Iruka's pleas died down as soon as Mizuki jumped down from the tree he was on somehow gracefully and kicked him in ass with his boot.

Naruto winced and backed away three steps from Mizuki whose fingers were like iron to the pulled string. While all of this drama was going on Naruto reached into his kunai holster slowly on his left leg, and pulled on a dull iron kunai, holding the blade steadily so as to not pull it out just yet.

"Mizuki you can go on, but at least while doing so don't aim that arrow at both Iruka and I. We can all work this out in an orderly fashion. I know I can steal you another scroll that isn't of such importance!"

Mizuki sighed again and slowly let the string go back to normal "Fine but the last parts not going to work for me… It was almost fourteen years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha during a harvest sometime moon in Octobis. The thirty fourth Hokage was killed in battle sealing the beast. I don't know how he did it exactly but in the end… he sealed the demon inside of _you_. While priests of the ten divines say that the demon's arrival was a blessing. It was all just lies everything, from them, to the history books that demon killed my parents. Iruka's parents, hell the beast killed thousands of people. I guess that doesn't matter so much to you, _you_ are the _Kyuubi_ and by tonight people will sing songs in mead halls about your death" with that said Mizuki pulled the bow string and was about fire when he suddenly lost his balance and fired into the air.

Naruto ran away from the two hedge knights fighting each other with knives and daggers. Was he a demon? He never really thought he was one or even acted like one. These thoughts plagued his mind for minutes until he was experiencing the worst headache he had ever experienced in his life. He almost thought back to the times in the orphanage but quickly did not.

_I should go back it would be my life if I go too far._ Was he stupid? Or just damn mad? It was true if the village found out that he scampered away with the scroll without helping anyone it would be his head. _If I knew Mizuki was lying why the hell did I just steal the Forbidden Scroll of sealing hours ago?_

Naruto pushed some chakra to his legs and propelled onto a tree branch and started going back. It was an odd notion to say he didn't steal anything. When he was young he would often leave the orphanage by climbing an oak tree by the roof top. From there he would climb down and explore Konoha. Pick pocketing wasn't easy but was soon second nature to him.

It may have been the thrill of taking something from someone that obviously wasn't his but unlike most kids or people he was good at it. So was taking the scroll from the Hokage's tower. It was located below the Hokage monument and the keep it pretty much was, was made out of limestone.

It didn't take a blind man to know he was horrible at performing jutsu's hell it he could only perform four to five out of the forty they taught at the academy. After jumping for ten minutes Naruto stopped on a tree branch not far from where Iruka and Mizuki were.

"Naruto is a good person".

"Oh, so you said he wasn't a fit soldier who couldn't even reach the marginal line for combat. The military would soon love to get their hands on him. All to the disappointment of the council" said Mizuki who was panting, while vigorously bashing small sword in his left hand against Iruka's small sword.

Iruka was a skilled fighter but the wound he acquired earlier was wearing him down. Mizuki had two dual short steel swords in both hands and a long wound from his knee up to his bottom ribs. Iruka was in a worse shape though the arrow that now was out of his back was leaking a small stream of blood, while dealing with what had to have been a volley of small slash wounds around his chest. Iruka was barely holding his Xiphos (A short two sided sword) in his right hand.

The landscape around them was torn up too. A chestnut tree was toppled over but seemed to have been crushed into splinters on part of the tree's side. Where the log cabin once stood was now a smoky charred piece of rubble along with a few trees behind it.

"You don't even give a single shit about Naruto. I failed him along with Rikudou's support because I cared about him like a brother. Even though were not related. The Hokage would have let him retake it again or just passed him!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha… you crack me up the boy is a demon who killed our parents along with many others! He's up on that tree listening. It makes me think what would happen if I killed the him right where he's standing! Would the great Kyuubi come out of him and destroy Konoha or not? Let find out the old fashioned way" as Mizuki finished a burst of wind propelled the chunin in front of Naruto.

As if the world slowed down around Naruto he pulled his hand out of his kunai holster and with a single thrust to his wrist he propelled his dull iron kunai at Mizuki. Naruto side stepped to the left to avoid the chunin's impact from where he was at.

"Cruak" Naruto turned his head in complete shock to find Mizuki by a tree with a kunai stuck right in his left eye.

Mizuki grabbed the knife weakly with both hands and pulled it out along with his eye out resulting in a steady stream of blood. Mizuki screamed and cussed while trying so desperately to get up. His head must have been cut somehow on descent because a long stream of blood started to fall down to his mouth right from his forehead.

"Naruto you should man up…. that was… only a small wound compared to what I'm going to do with you" spoke Mizuki while getting out a couple of knives.

"Fuck you! You are a lying piece of shit you know that Mizuki, a lying piece of shit! I can easily defeat you along with Iruka sensei" a flash of anger erupted in him making the headache seem like nothing.

"**Chishi no Sasu no jutsu (1)**" a flash of blue chakra surrounded Mizuki but then was expelled in less than a second.

Mizuki appeared instantly in front of Naruto and started stabbing him at near undetectable speeds. Naruto tried to defend himself by thrusting his left arm out. But after a stab wound to his chest he fell over only to have his butt break his fall before Mizuki could have finished him off. Iruka came out of the bushes and threw his sword at Mizuki. Which Mizuki easily avoided.

"Hmm… I forgot about you" Mizuki quickly threw his left dagger at Iruka which easily penetrated Iruka's chest armour.

"**Chikara Yosha no jutsu (2)**" After saying the words a blue blast of energy pushed Mizuki off his feet and into the trees.

…. … ….. . . …

Naruto opened his eyes to the bursting brightness of a sunny day. He looked around and found out he was in the Kage's Keep in the infirmary room for veterans and soldiers. The yellow gray limestone walls didn't really do much to bring up a happy mood. He told his body to move but found that useless.

For some reason he felt more relaxed sleeping on the hospitals feather bed than getting up. He looked to his left where they usually keep night stands in here and found a shinobi metal headband that had the leaf insignia. The headband was surrounded by a long thick strand of blue linen sewn onto it.

While if you wanted, it was possible to get the metal band melted down on a piece of armor but something about it seemed tell the blond to keep the way it was. It looked old since some of the blue dye was fading away, but besides that it felt oddly special. He grabbed it with his left hand after leaning over on the far side of the hospital bed. It seemed that many of Mizuki's strikes landed on his left arm and hand. He smiled while putting it on his forehead.

The hospital quarters for each patient were separated by only a thin layer of wool and linen. It wasn't until a nurse spotted him and ran that he knew he was deep trouble. _Just lie that you didn't see through Mizuki and by the Ten Divines let Jiji feel some sympathy for me._

After an hour passed of seeing doctors and nurses pass by his wool quarters Jiji finally arrived. He had as stern look on his face but in his eyes he looked like something was stolen from him. _Fuck it!_

"Hmm… I'm getting too old. I made special preparations so that we are the only ones in this part of the hall. Anyways a few out of the two hundred men I sent out looking for both you and Mizuki. Found you last night unconscious with a barely alive Iruka. One of the doctors who checked up on you said he thinks you lost too much chakra along with blood along with Iruka. Well last night was… well complicated I think you deserve to be a shinobi. Let me not forget Iruka said he wanted me to give you that headband and I see you've put it on already" said the Kage as he sat down on a wooden chair by the far end of the right wool sheet.

He put his right hand inside of his antique red Kage robes and pulled out some tobacco leaves from the Southern Moon Kingdoms far east of Mizu no Kuni. He began to stuff the leaves inside of his pipe when Naruto couldn't take it anymore "Why did you lie to me? It would have brought me some peace of mind when I was inside of the orphanage. Or better yet it would have been what gave me _warmth_ on the streets during the winter".

After lighting his pipe and taking a whiff of smoke Sarutobi said "Naruto I've never lied to you. Only I've held some secrets from you. That was pretty much the only one, I'm sorry I know you have had it hard in the past. But there is no need to cause a ruckus especially in here".

"Wha… what happened to Mizuki?"

"Hmm… I knew I was going to have to explain this to you one way or another. He's dead not by an axe mans blade but by that jutsu you used. This also goes into other pressing matters like what type of jutsu's you learned and making you a shinobi".

"I… I learned the Chikara Yosha and the Kage bunshin but the third one I couldn't perform so I gave up on that one. I want to say I didn't mean to kill Mizuki Jiji I just wanted to protect Iruka sensei".

"You have done something that you wouldn't have done in three to four years. Maybe even fewer. A first kill is normal not the easiest but every shinobi has at some point done it. Mizuki would have been killed either way if you helped or not. He leaked a classified secret that was forbidden to the death if whispered by anyone besides us and a few others. Now let's leave this conversation in the dark we still need to talk about your career" Jiji smiled and so did Naruto.

Yet he never really wanted to kill Mizuki. He remembered the times that the man would eat lunch with him whenever people wanted kick him out of their tables during lunch. Although the thoughts of Mizuki pulling his eye out with a knife and trying to kill him with it made him rethink those memories.

"Well I wanted to be a shinobi… Mizuki said something about you not wanting to give me a choice in what to do for a living".

"Mizuki was a traitor. Believing a traitors word is insanity. If you want to join the local guard guild that is your choice. Yet I have opened a slot for you to pass and become a shinobi squire. Yet this will be the only time you will have this decision. I may want you to choose what you want but the council or the Shogun will flock to force you unto their wants and needs" Jiji blew a long stream of flowing nicotine as he finished.

"Jiji I've always wanted to become a shinobi. When do I report in for my new sensei?"

"Three days from now. Naruto how about when are done here we can go and get some ramen at that stand you like. I think doctors have other patients to work on right" finished Sarutobi with a vigorous nod from Naruto.

**Koseki**

"Do all whores here suck like new-born babies" spoke a light brown-skinned man with black hair down to his shoulders as a beautiful naked woman continuously sucked his cock.

This wasn't something he usually did but it was either this or settling down. And one thing he knew was he couldn't go through another damn wedding. Old memories are usually best left in his father used to say although he was the very man who actually did dwell on old stuff. Koseki could remember the times when his own older brother would remind him of that. That their father was a failure who lost half of their family's lands.

The whore stopped sucking and looked up with her light brown eyes and said in a sultry voice "Most of us do must be new to Iwa. Where are you from?"

"I'm not exactly from around here if that's what you're talking about".

After fifteen minutes of experiencing one of the best blow jobs in the world Koseki came in the young wench's mouth. He sighed he wasn't supposed to be here but then again it was hard to remember the last time he fucked someone. The almond eyed whore began to take more of her clothes off but he needed to end this "Look I need to go this was nice but uh I'm not exactly supposed to be _here_ if you get where I'm coming from".

"Go, leave two gold coins to the owner downstairs and you can go" spoke the gorgeous wench with a smile.

_Damn bitch! Does she think I'm made of money?_ After giving her a quick smile and going down the hall way Koseki noticed that the sun was much lower down in the sky than it should have been. Koseki soon yelled "Boys! It's time to get a fucking move on".

"Koseki m'lord what are you doing I was just getting started with Yakussa" spoke Lundy (Koseki's page) with worry.

"Get Malco, Zakku, and Dvur and I want you to tell them to round-up our men! We need to stop playing around and get to the Tsuchikage's tower at once! We've been fucking around for two hours. We should have been to the Tsuchikage's tower by now."

After putting on his breeches Koseki quickly changes into his wool clothes which were under his leather/chain mail armour which had the colors of green upon brown which signified his family's sigil. The brown oak surrounded by two green fields with the words _building life_ were known to only those up North near his families manor. House Glandium was once a well-known clan far North West of Iwa near the Restless Sea. The house once had land that stretched to the sea but when house Toge and the more new house Randolph took their father's land the Earth Shogun appointed both house's to become daimyo.

Throwing two gold coins on the bar table near the owner of the brothel along with his men's grumpy looks of doing so too, they made their way towards a nearby stable. After his page helped him into his horse along with his men doing so too, they quickly made their way to the far end of Iwa. Iwa was actually a great and beautiful city. Like Kumo the city was highly elevated in a mountain range but this one was called the Snowy caps. This mountain range ran from some sort of new country run by bandits all the way to Black sea which was north of Iwa. The mountains which got their name snowy capped could be seen quite nicely from this distance.

Because Iwa was surround by hills and mountains that alone served as a defense against enemies. Yet since parts of the village were built into hills and on one of the mountains it gave parts of the village an extra defense. The walls were eighty feet high and were thick enough to protect its foundation from cannon fire. Along with a second wall that was only forty feet high giving it an extra defense along with keeping the richer houses safer. A thing that wasn't fair to the poor part of the village but that was just life.

One river flowed around the village giving it a moat and due to it being built on hills floods were never a concern. While another river ran through its East side bringing in trade from people wanting to venture from Takigakure no Sato (Waterfall village) and Kusagakure no Sato (Grass village) which was possible by many high twenty foot tall forty foot wide retractable iron gates.

The village was green with trees and flowers and had the scent of earth and trees. The roads were wide enough to fit his own long garrison of fifteen horsed men. The homes were strong too there had to have been less than a hundred buildings that were made of wood in all of Iwa. Something that the Tsuchikage loved to boast about since there hadn't been a great fire in the history of the village.

His men rounded up and came to a keep that was known as the earth sanctuary which was where the Tsuchikage's tower was located.

"Stop where you are! And state your name for you can't come in here today. Unless you guys need to speak to the commander of the guard's because of an emergency" spoke a guard behind an iron gate which was between two stone watch towers.

"My name is Koseki of house Glandium I'm a commander of thirtieth squadron of the sixth legion….. The Tsuchikage wanted me to come for a meeting".

"Oh yes, Sir Koseki I remember you, yes the Tsuchikage has been expecting you for awhile, Lamia open the gates!"

The gates opened with a creak and the guard in his brown on black dyed iron armor (Tsuchi no Kuni colors) walked through the court yard with two other guards.

As soon as his men got through they quickly got off of their horse's while many guards began to flock over to tend to them. Malco a light cream skinned man said "Why, this place is so desolate isn't it supposed to be packed with people and peasants wanting missions and favors?"

"Should but the Tsuchikage is in a meeting with the Shogun, you were supposed to at that meeting m'lord three quarters of an hour ago. I was told you should bring only two companions with you inside the meeting room. Other than that leave the rest of your men in the lobby" spoke the guard who had a deep Sargvonic accent.

"Malco and Lundy come with me. While Dvur go and bring the others and our horses to an inn here's five golden bears, send a boy once you find a place, to show us where it's at".

"Look Koseki you sure about this?" asked Dvur who was a little nervous.

"Yes, just go I'm tardy enough" and with that he left a Dvur to go and play a game of lords.

…. …. …. …. .. .

"So your commanders late, is this the faith you show me now Kencho. I always wondered why my father's, father appointed you as a Kage if you can't even fix a few problems" spoke the Shogun in black and brown dyed armor (3).

The Shogun was only twenty one years old but if rumor was true the young leader wanted war. The thing was Iwa's military force was much weaker than it had been thirteen years ago. While the other great shinobi countries had ninety to one hundred thousand troops Iwa was struggling to pull out sixty to seventy thousand troops.

For a twenty one year old he had an odd aura about him. He was like a man you could trust to an extent but he also had an aura like a man you shouldn't mess with.

"Look Shogun-sama I'm sorry you shouldn't put your anger out towards the Tsuchikage" replied Koseki.

"Hmm I remember you; my father once said that your brother killed the Hokage's younger brother. And you, he said you took the Northern Shotaku keep during the Third Great War. I guess your apology will be accepted this time, but the next time well there shouldn't be a need for a next time. If you get my drift? I'm planning on making some changes for instance loyalty should be kept at the highest extent. While non loyalty shall be handled by a short drop and a sudden stop" spoke the Shogun whose brown green eyes pointed ominously towards Koseki almost as if he thought he had the ability to kill with just a look.

After taking a seat around the great wide circular council table in the council room Koseki could spot around thirty other people with their two other companions by their sides. He sighed most of the eyes were on him being a man who hated too much attention he tried his best to ignore it. A man who was called Ecru also high Admiral of Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth country) stood up and hollered "Yes, Yes, what a damn fine speech my great leader. But what you're saying is that we as a country need more troops. That's a damned fine suggestion but drafting these daimyo's peasant men along with these lord's peasant men won't help out our financial problems. Our country one is the biggest producers of agricultural products. Taking forty thousand peasant boys who are all probably so green that they fuck bushes and giving them weapons won't win us a war but slow us down when Octobis comes!"

"Maybe we could take fifteen thousand of them and train them for six months and blockade trade against Kaze no Kuni (Wind country)" said a fat merchant lord who was probably a lord South of Iwa.

"How we are separated from them by four bordering countries. One of which is full of traitors and the other is filled with savages" spoke Aestus a lord of house Amas by Rippling Bay a town and hold of north eastern Tsuchi no Kuni (North of Iwa by the Black Sea).

"Look we shall all talk about this in a week two hours from sun rise. This place has been closed for four hours and we have been only talking for one. Everyone out now!" yelled the Tsuchikage whose head was red with anger.

Koseki immediately got up along with everyone the Shogun had pure annoyance and anger written very clearly on his face. The man seemed to radiate it giving his light skin color a dark pink. Before he could actually leave the place "Wait not you Koseki, leave your men outside."

As everyone cleared from the council room the Tsuchikage sighed the sun seemed to barely warm the small Kage up. This made the Kage seem barely any younger too. With a deep sigh he got up and stared outside. It was a large stone window that's only protection from the outside world was its wooden shutters.

"Damn if only that could have gone any better. It wasn't your fault he was in a bad mood it's just the man is young with a crown on his head. It seems people blame me for losing the Third Great War but it wasn't even my fault. My doing. War was unavoidable seventeen years ago, Kaze no Kuni conquered land that was ours in the far West a hundred years ago. After that territory fell to Kaze no Kuni, a country a fourth the size of the territory that was conquered broke off. That territory is a country called Jacmen by the people."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It would mean barley in their native tongue, those bandits conquered that land. I meant a horse man tribe, they usually stay near the steppes of Kuma no Kuni (bear country), Ishi no Kuni (stone country), and Tori no Kuni( bird country, which is the last country between the Earth and Wind country borders). I want you to go there and negotiate a treaty with them. Have them fight for us they have twenty five thousand strong and a Calvary of that size would be undefeatable in the field" said the Tsuchikage with a smile.

"Why? Why are you doing this? You want me to lead a vanguard to negotiate with thieves and killers."

"Yes, and I know you will have no choice but to accept my offer. Do you really see what I'm doing I plan on making you a General. But if you want to go back North whore around, and get drunk I'm fine with that too. I at least plan on bringing Iwa back to its early days. But now I'm realizing that ship has left port long ago. I want to bring this country into a golden age before I die" the Tsuchikage looked more old than he looked much earlier him being an exceptionally short man made him look older and weaker (An uncommon mistake for most enemies and people).

"I'll need to think about it but am I really the right man for this job?"

"Maybe… maybe not but I know what you did for your country in the last war out of all the troops to come home you were the most loyal, smart, and patriotic. You won six out of seven battles not much can beat those odds. I'm not a good old man hell I've wanted to kill that damn young Shogun a couple times. Yet even more often I've thought of the complete opposite… that I'm the monster. People assume that but that's just the type of bullshit the countries down South tell their children at night about. Mhh… go to your hotel room your probably tired of an old, old man blabbering".

As Koseki got up and made his way to the door he turned around and said "Not all of your people think that. You were a good leader during the war. Fuck the Shogun and Minato. Better yet fuck anyone who thinks that about you."

As Koseki left he couldn't help but think the old Kage had a smile on his face.

Chishi no satu-(Sting of Death) A dangerous jutsu that allows the user to move his muscles to speeds that are faster than normal. A C-B rank jutsu because the user is moving so fast for a short period of time friction can do more harm to the user than normal. This along with not seeing where your aiming causes accuracy problems.

Chikara Yosha-(Unrelenting force) A very powerful force/shockwave produced by the users voice allows the user to push anything aside that is in front of the them. This alone can push a person or thing from twenty to one hundred meters if mastered. Since it does very little damage to the user it is listed as a B-A rank jutsu.

The Shoguns armor- I'll put up a link for it a little later.


	3. The proposal to the Daimyo

**Nothing is good especially at heart**

Ch. 3: The proposal for a daimyo

_"Flash back, creepy voice, songs sung by characters"_

**"Yelling, demons talking"**

_Plain italics=music, thoughts, or dreams_

**Hey guys here is chapter three hope you guys like it. Tell your friends if you like this story that or give me some feedback. Also a small thanks to War Sage who was my first reviewer.**

**P.S- If you don't like the names get over it. **

_The Seven Great Horse Tribes Volume 1_

Before the first Era during a time of unrecorded history this being before the time of the Ridukou Sennin which was over five thousand years ago. Many thousands of people migrated from the south-east of Genso no Kuni to go into the lands of the great cold north. Yet before actually settling down in what would have been Tsuchi no Kuni or Kamarini no Kuni (lightning country) these settlers found many resources in the great steppes of Genso no Kuni.

These Great Plains were both dangerous and desolate, where the lands only valuable great abundances were horses and bulls. To the north of these plains lie rain forests while south of the plains lie deserts, which is a reason why they settled in this region.

After many centuries these settlers made their own cultures and pagan rituals that honored nature. But over the years their numbers have grown from a few thousand tribes men to tens and thousands of them. Although many traders/people around Ame no Kuni (rain country), Kusa no Kuni (Grass country), Ta no Kuni (Rice country), and Ishi no Kuni (Stone country) think of them as barbarians and thugs. Do to their war like nature. This has caused local governments to charge them with the crimes of highwaymen, pillaging, kidnapping, murder, and organized crime.

This is true due to many raids the horse tribes do to these people, every so often. Today in the far east near Firudo no Kuni (Field country south-west of Tsuchi no Kuni) two more of these tribes have increased their territory into Tsuchi no Kuni. Which, they now call this new country Jacmen in honor to their god of bread. **Beware fair traveler of these tribes! For they hold no ransoms to captives**!

_Written in the 4th Era 127 C.E by Boru_

**Mei**

_The snow outside fell in sheets of white rain giving both her and her brothers cold kisses. Uncle Kuratta wasn't in one of his drunken moods that occurred most of the day. And her Oto-san (father) was inside with Kaa-san (mother)._

_The world seemed peaceful too peaceful. It wasn't until her brothers smashed a snow ball on her forehead that she realized who her enemies truly were. The three of them ran down the field throwing snowballs at each other while laughing. The Laughter stopped when Orys who was one year older than her, pulled Osnava in front of him. _

_While using Osnava as a human shield Orys quickly threw a snowball right between her eyes which caused her to bolt after them. After jumping over a fallen log, tripping over a hidden rock, she finally caught up to her evil brothers and heard the rushing water of their family's creek._

_ "Guy's come on dad and mum would get after us if they knew we have disobeyed them. Osnava remember what dad said about playing outside, we can't go past a clearly see-able distance of the manor. Do you guys happen to see a manor around here?"_

_"Sis it's all right we were just going to go see old snake eye that or throw rocks at birds. You can either come with us or go home and tattle on us, which is it?" asked Orys whose green eyes showed both anger and determination._

_ She often wondered if he truly was her brother but his red hair which resembled hers, was enough evidence for an argument._

_"Look at the sky. What do you see? You know what I see I see white flakes of snow falling to the ground. You know what that means? It means that it is winter, and every bird in Mizu no Kuni has flown south. Orys, dad will be mad if he finds out about us going this far. But he will be even madder if he finds out we were annoying his own serfs during a holiday" she said only to annoyance of her brothers._

_"It's all right, mum will make us cocoa and really you owe me for not telling dad you switched uncle Kuratta's liquor last week with water"._

_"Fine, just stop whining if you follow the rules all the time you'll end up missing many adventures. That or one day you will end up like Uncle Kuratta a depressed idiot." replied Orys as he tagged along with her._

_Vine manor wasn't such an amazing sight to behold. It was more of a vacation home than a normal keep where clans kept their seats at. Their family's seat was in Rift, a large town that raised their clans banner with pride. It was a great hearth with a great vibrant flame coming out of it. On both sides of the hearth were two knights warming up around the great fire. It wasn't the most special supporters or crest in the world, which made Osnava often remark that it made the family look weak._

_Her father often said to them "It means for people to be kind to anyone, friend or foe. This keep has been in our family for over six thousand years and for every enemy that has stayed in it, has turned into another ally"._

_After walking by the old rusty gate and entering the manor she was bewildered like always by size of its interior. To her left was the resting area where guards sat down to rest and take breaks, along with drinking mead. While in front of her was a long hallway and a stairwell leading to the second floor. To her right was the storage room. _

_Uncle Kuratta was drinking his normal holiday liquor right by the fire-place along with two of family's house guardsmen. The man was nice but often drunk to wash away his old war memories. He was younger than dad was and if rumor was correct he was once more powerful._

_"The Blue knight goes… he's quite like a ghost… and protects ugh… the noble's gol-ld"._

_"Can you three men quiet up in there! Uncle if you want to sing with your… friends go to the stables. Luaus shouldn't you be on guard duty" yelled a deep voice coming from the second floor stairwell._

_The man started to come down the stairs; he must have worn armor that day because he came down the stairs with the crank and rumble of metal which vibrated along with his every move. He had a small smile on his face along with red hair and green eyes as vibrant as hers. _

_Uncle Kuratta mumbled in some sort of drunken language and left the manor while the two guards got up and went outside in his general direction. The man was none other than Osgrey (pronounced OsgrI), who must have just come back from the war._

_"Well sister I just came back from talking with dad. Come let's go get some grub"._

_"Dad said you wouldn't be coming back for Graecus (1) since their still stationing troops in Umi no Kuni (Sea country) to keep the blockade up"._

_"Well my battle commander said that the island was a lost cause so their sending more troops home. It doesn't matter that much as long as I'm home to kick around Orys." As soon as he finished they both laughed. _

_As they began to walk down the long hallway that seemed to never stop creaking do to the floor boards that were starting to rot. They both quickly stopped moving when they heard a loud scream. Men quickly ran past them covered head to toe in iron armor0 with Mizu no Kuni red and blue colors painted on the armor nicely, in neat designs._

_"What is going on?" yelled Osgrey as his old war reflexes kicked in making him place his left hand on his swords hilt._

_One of the guards stopped only for the others to push him against the hallway wall to get through. His face was covered by his helm but his voice sounded nervous "We… we saw hundred of riders coming here in all directions. Take the young lady with you now! Leave the others there isn't enough time…"_

_After he finished he quickly ran down the wooden hall all the while staggering with pure fear. Osgrey quickly grabbed me behind the knees and back carrying me down the hall. After turning right into another corridor he started sprinting with all his might. I pushed my head against his shoulder as soon as the screaming began._

_A man sliced from ear to ear fell out of a room causing a puddle of blood to stream down to the ground. As the blood began to seep through the wooden floor boards, Mei pushed her head deeper into Osgrey's shoulder at the sound of four loud _clanks_ coming towards them. She turned her head back only to see two large figures in front of her. _

_Two men ran at him quickly, both covered in steel plated armor, carrying two iron swords and shields. Osgrey quickly settled me down but I quickly grabbed his legs. With a bit of anger he shoved me against a wall and pulled out his steel sword from its scabbard. Unlike his enemies who had steel plated helms his only protection for his head was his Mizu no Kuni headband that only covered his forehead._

_The men quickly moved in, one of them started the fight by smashing Osgrey with his shield. This caused him to stagger near a mantelpiece; while this was occurring, the same man tried to swipe Osgrey's head clean off. _

_ Osgrey easily dodged the blow by bending down and moving back, causing the man's sword to smash the wooden mantel piece. The man tried desperately to pull the blade out of the wood but to no avail it wouldn't even budge._

_ The man gave up and went to his left hip and brought out a long steel dagger. The man dodged a quick blow from Osgrey's sword and blocked the second blow with the very edge of the steel blade. Osgrey grabbed the man's right hand and twisted it behind the mans back. The man dropped his blade and slipped out of Osgrey's grip.  
_

_ Seeing an opportunity he stabbed the man in his upper chest causing him to fall to one knee. Osgrey pushed the blade deeper in causing it to come out of the man's shoulder-blade in a loud snap of bone._

_ After Osgrey pulled his blade out quickly the steel plated man fell to the floor in a loud thud of ringing metal. Streams of blood began to leak out of the man's steel armor forming a large puddle of blood around his dying carcass._

_"Brother!" she yelled._

_Osgrey turned his head but was too late the second man stabbed him in his ribcage causing him to fall against the wall. The second man left his iron sword inside of Osgrey's lower ribcage, Osgrey tried to slowly get up but the second man smashed his steel plated boot against Osgrey's lower abdomen._

_ This action caused her older brother to scream in pain which earned him another kick to his abdomen this action resulted in him becoming unconscious. The first man slowly tried to get up only to fall over and cry._

_"Shit man… get the hell up! They're going to torch this place in minutes" he said while looking at the man on the ground._

_Mei was frightened. No, frightened was an understatement in this situation right against the wall was her older brother who was slowly dying. Tears began to fill her eyes as she knelt right next to him._

_"What should we do the girl?"_

_"Hmm… I don't know, it would be a pain to kill some of these women in this place. I'll take her outside, and maybe if you get up, you can join in on the fun." said the second man who quickly only to take out a small knife._

_"Can't you see I can't get up!? Plus I'm not going to rape a litt-…" the first man stopped yelling the moment the second man stabbed him in his neck._

_"Ha-ha-ha… you dumb shit! You've been a pain in battle, always complaining. See this little girl he wasn't going to get up anyways. A cripple he would of become, the man should thank me when I go to heaven."_

_He stared at her body for a second and slowly made his way towards her. _

_"Mummy! Mummy! Someone… help me!" but to know avail no came to her pleas for help._

_She quickly ran down the hallway, but pain exploded in her shoulder as she was pushed by the second man against a wall. His steel plated gauntlets easily bruised her skin causing even more tears to trail down her cheeks. His breath reminded her of uncle Kuratta's after getting drunk "No one's going to come to your pitiful cries for help. Now if don't shut up, I may as well get the cavalry to fuck you up the ass!" _

_ She squirmed to get out of his iron grip but that only made the armored man angrier. He slapped her cheek causing it to bleed in slim drops of scarlet water down to her chin. _

_"Why should I wait out there, when I can fuck you right in front of your dying brother. Maybe if I can find your wench of a mum maybe I can rape you in front of her." his mailed fists went to her brown furred jacket._

_He ripped it off of her all the while slowly taking his armor off around his private parts. Her tears began to mix in with her blood. She started to squirm more as the armored man was about to rip her shirt off._

_Yet before he could rip it off a long sharp pole protruded right through his neck brace causing bright red rain to shower upon her milky white skin and clothes. This action caused him to fall against the hard wood floor with a loud thunk, after wiping the armored mans blood off of her face she looked and saw who her savior was. It was none other than uncle Kuratta who was dressed in red imperial centurion armor unlike her brother's bright steel armor._

_"Look we need to… gt… Ugh… out of here quickly. They're… men outside… with flames" spoke her uncle who was obviously slightly drunk and bent over barfing on the armored mans corpse._

_"Can we bring Osgrey? We can't leave him here!"_

_"Sure we ca… ugh" he threw up again this time on the wooden floor boards._

_"Look do you think we have the time to carry him out of here… fine but if this place gets over run by troops. I'll kill the three of us" he said while taking Osgrey's armor off._

_"Why?" she asked in a bit of fear._

_"Because although you're not my daughter. I have… enough sense to not leave... out for those wolves to finish you." he said while trying to carry her brother._

_He started to pull off her brothers armor and said "Follow me and stay quiet if you want to get out of this place alive"._

_They made their way down the hall only to realize that smoke began to fill the manor's corridors. Dozens of men began to rush out of the manor which was almost a close call if they hadn't gone inside of the cellar._

_"Damn… kuph…kuph… I think these dick holes started the fire right above us" she wished he wasn't right but was proven wrong as the supporting beams right in front of them gave out._

_As soon as the beams fell so did the flames and some of the smoke. Her uncle who had dragged Osgrey for over five minutes held his breath while dragging her brother with all his might. She started to cough and fell on top of a stack of hay._

_"Come on girl… lay there and by the prophet you will burn… I tell you" as soon as he said that he grabbed her by her shirts collar and yanked her to the far end of the cellar._

_It was like some unseen force gave him the strength to pull the both of them to the end of the cellar. If she had known he was afraid of being blown up due to the fact that their whole clan stored wine down there. She would have had a speck of worry on her face._

_ The smoke was bad but the dried spilled wine near some of the wooden barrels which had turned into some sort of vinegar, smelled considerably worse. And in her opinion more potent than the blinding smoke, covering the cellar in a blanket of gray toxic clouds._

_He began to clear the hay and leaves that had somehow gotten down here by the storage closet. Along with some brooms, scythes, and shovels that were in the vicinity of the closet. She was amazed when she saw that there was a trap door hidden by the everyday objects of the manor._

_He uncle opened the door with a loud grunt and motioned for her to go in first which she complied. He then settled her brother down into the muddy tunnel and came down too. After closing the trap door they started the long journey down the dark tunnel. _

_After going through the long tunnel for what had to have been hours she came to a stop when she saw a speck of light peering down in the dark chamber. Her uncle opened the trap door._

.. . …. ….. ….. . ..

Mei awoke from her dream expecting to see the horrors of what those _men_ did to her family. Yet that aspect of the dream never really surfaced into her mind.

Her dreams used to haunt her but these days they reminded her of what needed to be done. The rebellion had been a lost cause over the years. Damasu Sagi often told her he would kill the Mizukage himself and execute the emperor for causing the rebellion in the first place.

Although her uncle Kuratta often told her he was the type of man who boasted after a few pints of ale. She thought otherwise. The empire needed a man who could lead armies to victory, a man who could avenge the many clans that were hunted down, a man who could just plain out be a leader.

Her uncle wasn't in the best of moods these days barely anyone was at the camps and forts. The Mizukage had lately started comparing the rebel cause to normal pillaging and bandit raiding. The fact that the rebellion has so been reduced to that was sad.

After getting dressed into a blue dress that had a white belt around her waist, and a fish net shirt underneath said dress. She made her way out of the room she had rented for the night. When she came to the pub on the bottom floor of the inn she heard the world's most disgusting song.

_The defender of good,_

_The warrior against bad,_

_The greatest Kage in our empire's land,_

_He sailed to the island of Pateros,_

_And destroyed the rebel Sea lords bo-oats,_

_Hail to Yagura the Kage of the sea,_

_Who will lead our empire to another victory,_

_He stopped the rebels and will stop them again,_

_The times of strife and famine are just about done,_

The song was celebrated by a row of applause by some morning drinking on the bar stools. Many of whom looked like they probably come off of a nightly shift.

Yet when she looked around over half the pub seemed to glare at the young bard who seemed to not care. This was the reason, she came to Mitsu no Kuni, (Nagi Island also known as honey country, it's part of the Mizu no Kuni empire) during the early years of the rebellion the people of this island were sided with the rebels.

She was hoping that the daimyo would consider an alliance. But lately she was starting to wonder if she would even succeed to make that happen. After paying for the night's stay with a silver shark, she left the inn and realized the beauty Setam.

It was a coastal walled city that could change the outcome of the war. The buildings were built in straight lines which made travel quicker and allowed for wider streets. Setam had three docks which surrounded the city on the sides. Out of all the things she loved in the city the salty sea smell along with the smell of rum calmed her. She made her way up a large hill and turned onto the main road which leads to the palace.

As she ascended higher up the large hill she began to sigh as she came into view of hundreds of large wide steps which locals called the "walk of punishment". A name she found oddly true.

After walking up dozens of stone steps and passing through many busy streets along the hill. Mei was idly taken off by the exotic merchandise many of the merchants sold she saw merchants selling expensive furs, black amethysts from the far West, spiced wines from Sil'lae, along with narwhal horns. As Mei ascended further up the hill she finally laid her eyes on the step stoned keep.

It was a large fortified palace that had been built on a cliff overlooking the city. Although it once was a palace during the First Era when King Heron ruled Mitsu no Kuni (Honey country), it easily fell to the Mizu no kuni empire which resulted with king Heron being killed along with his whole clan.

Mei finally made summit after thirty minutes of sprinting up the mammoth mountain which must have had over a thousand steps. She came to the front gate which was wide open. The guards had on iron armor accompanied with four-foot long pikes that had steel points.

Yet right now was the hardest part of the day. "Holt state your name an' reason for speaking to Lord Eldon the sixth" said a guard whose companion was following his actions.

Mei sighed the rebels had discussed that she had no choice but to lie. There were spies everywhere especially at a place that once rebelled earlier in the war. Yet even she had to admit she wasn't a very believable actor but then again who else could do the job right.

"Ishi mayame (Quick with greetings). I came here with urgent business that deals with someone trying to steal my father's horses. Last week in Met'tos (a small town outside of Setam) we lost two palfreys. A fortnight ago we lost five chargers (warhorses) and we think that the rebels might be stealing them" she said in a Marzonic accent.

She quickly moved out-of-the-way along with the guards as a horse-drawn carriage drove past them through the mule road which was only reserved for nobles. The guard who was speaking to her earlier spoke up but higher "Look an' hear me out. Your 'orse trouble maybe bad but you haven't even said your name. I'd love to help you and tell the old lord Eldon that this is urgent. But maybe if you and me could come to an' agreement per say".

"Miet'tum I think you should go on your lunch break. And if you do maybe I do not have to report this to the master of arms" said the guards companion.

After a minute of hearing the perverted guard and his companion argue. The guard named Miet'tum left pissed off, while mumbling curses. The companion yelled to the other guards and made a hand jester to follow him.

She was slightly glad that she didn't have to resort to the old-fashioned ways of getting in. That or slitting the bastard's throat.

"Why did you help me out back there?" asked Mei in wonder before a slight bit of shock came over her when she saw the courtyard.

It was in an oval shape and was wide enough to leave enough room for carriage travelers. In the center of the oval paved courtyard was a large sculpture that had a light ivory green tone to it. It was a man who had a long sword out against a large serpent.

And by the fact that there wasn't even a single crack on the sculpture made Mei come to the realization that the sculpture was made completely out of bronze.

The man who helped her sighed with exhaustion and smiled under his slightly covered helm and said "I have always hated that man. May the prophet strike me down for that sin! Yet he had a point if you truly want to go inside you need to say your name and show authentication of your status as a horse breeder".

Mei reached into her pocket and pulled out a dark yellow papyrus paper that had the name Hasu Hanabira on it and said "My names Hasu Hanabira I'm from Met'tos and the lord I'm supposed to see is lord Eldon because the troops stationed there say so."

After a nod from the guard and thirty minutes of standing around the courtyard waiting between the different lords and ladies of Setam. A man in shining steel armor walked towards her and said "I am lord Eldon's house guard and I'm here to escort you to his hall" as they walked inside the keep he went on "I don't see many peasant girls who are that clean most of the time. Very queer."

"It's usually best to bathe before seeing a lord on business. Don't you think? So I don't think it's queer at all".

They made their way through the large great iron door ways of the Setam palace and came into view of the great hall which was large enough to fit over two thousand people when ever there was a feast. The long and narrow pine wood tables told the same tale, which were on either side of them. Great and wide stain glass windows were on either side of her showing colorful pictures of king heron's early victory's along with bringing in some colorful light. The house guard met up with two other guards and pointed for her to go into another hallway.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We are escorting you down the hall Ms. Hasu. Now do as we say or you can go through with the alternative" said the house guard whose armor was now dull and non shiny.

"And what would the alternative be?"

"How about four years in irons. Yes, you could have a trial but now that you're in this hall you're obligated by the law to follow through with what you came here for. Unless you lied, and even if you were my lover I couldn't help if that was the case" said the guard while pushing her down the hall.

"Fine, do you hear me objecting. I'll follow you where ever he wants me to meet him".

After ten minutes of walking down different corridors and going down stairs Mei was having trouble remembering the way out. If the alliance went sour she would have no choice but to go out the front hall something that made this mission even more dangerous. That was the reason Heron made his palace on a cliff.

One way in one way out something that helped attribute to his ultimate demise. Yet now she started to realize why this city's biggest prison was in the main keep.

One right turn, two left turns, second door to the left side of hall is the stairwell, another left turn, sixth door on right side of the hall is the second stairwell. Or was it the fifth door. This went on for minutes and the clanking of the guards' armors was starting to get to her. If only this journey ended soon.

The group of warriors made their way down the stone stairwell that seemed to never end. Yet after what had to have been hours of brain aching pain, they finally arrived at the end of the stairwell which ended up being a rotting wooden door.

One of the guards that was in front of her reached into his pocket and pulled out a key chain and started jingling them around searching for the right key. This action made her groan out loud in despair maybe this treaty was a bad idea. Yes this treaty might be the changing point of the war but now that she was at the bottom of a dark stairwell she was starting to reconsider and regret ever coming here.

After opening the door the group of four met up in a dark room illuminated by only three torches on the walls. There was a dark ash wood desk in the center of the room along with many maps and charts unorganized on the desk and on the ground. A man was behind it situated on what looked like a cushioned chair. She would have thought that the man was lord Eldon but that h because was covered head to toe in dark wool and boiled leathers made her think otherwise.

On one of the maps was a small yet very sharp iron dagger that made her a little on edge. The room had only one other door and a window that was closed. It was oddly cold inside which made Mei have goose bumps because of her slightly exposed sleeves. The man sighed before he talked "Sir Lucas may you excuse us. Just stand outside the door if anything happens and you two leave now and go take your lunch break" after finishing the guards quickly left in a hasty fashion.

He had a cold and raspy voice that seemed to tingle along her spine yet none of the less she said with some dignity "I was supposed to be brought to lord Eldon and you are".

"His…well let's just say I'm his political adviser or his… heads man. Yes… heads man. You maybe wondering why he isn't here. I'm no fool nor are the guards. There are wanted posters of you in over half of the empire's cities and lands. You must either a fool or a courageous bitch".

"If you were smart you would have known that those posters say that I'm close to a kage leveled shinobi".

"No, I have never read any such thing in my life. I just looked at your face and left the posters details of you out. I really do hope you get sarcasm".

The man must have been a deadly shinobi or something. He had no fear in his grey eyes. His dark hood and leather cowl made identification near impossible. She gave the mysterious cowled man a similar look straight back at him and said "What do you want with me?"

"That's for my employer to decide".

She looked to her right as a loud squeaking noise filled the dark room and the man that she spent most of her day trying to see appeared. He had on a fine red velvet cape attached to his black woolen tunic. His cotton trousers looked both comfy and expensive along with his leather boots. Lord Eldon had fair milky white skin along with balding brown hair around his crown. He had kind blue eyes that seemed to warm up the cold room

"So if it isn't Mei Terumi the fourth battle commander in charge of the rebel army. They say you're a menace in the field. I truly don't believe in a feminine presence in any military. They usually get in the way; men can become killers along with women. Yet it is easier for a man to keep his mind on the field than a woman. But when I hear rumors about you, you just make me review some of these things".

"_Get_ to the point my lord if you want me to shave her head say it but if you're going to keep me in this box you might as well keep things interesting" said the mysterious man.

"Hmm, fine, Mei why were you sent here today? Were you sent by Damasu or some sort of Vendetta mission?"

"Are you sure that he is trust worthy?" asked Mei gazing at the grey eyed man.

"You mean him. I trust him with my life and if you want to continue you should show him some respect. There are some people who fight for their countries and their own interest. And then there are the people who fight for each other. So go on I don't have all day nor does he".

"I come here upon Damasu and the true people of the empire. We need lords to come to our aid and we hope you would consider our treaty. When Damasu takes Kiri he will reinstate you as a high lord of a hold and will give you more land. Along with protection".

"Hmm, Hmm, Hmm… that sounds like an interesting offer as much as I would love to do that. There are more cons than pros if I join you. I was lucky enough to still be lord of Setam when I surrendered. There are what ten thousand rebels, nine thousand… eight thousand. I have about ten thousand men in my command I used to be lord of twenty thousand but after Yagura slashed my lands in half and obliterated my family's name. Along with taking my son as a hostage! Do you think I have the idiotic sense to joining your cause again?"

"Maybe and maybe not. Does it matter now? The emperor is corrupt along with the Mizukage. Peasants, people, and lords want to side with us more and more these days. If you won't join us at least try to help our cause?"

As soon as she finished her speech a man began to laugh it was the man in the chair he said after laughing like a mad man "You… think the commoners want to side with some rebellious dogs. Hmm… you may have had a chance at the beginning of the war ten years ago but that ship sailed to the end of the world years ago. Peasants don't give five fucks about any sort of rebellion, yet now they praise the Mizukage like a god send. He gives peasants more respect, more rights, and coin. Even the slaves are treated with a little respect these days."

"Look if you want help I can make that happen. Yet today will be the only day I will ever show any mercy to a rebel. There are spies everywhere especially around here. There are barely any spots around this dusty palace where I can have some privacy. This room happens to be filled with privacy runes and seals. I don't want any contact with anyone unless I contact you" Eldon stopped to take a quick breath and went on "I will only ally with you unless you guys have forty thousand troops and are on the winning side. Unlike you I have a family to look after."

"I guess we can come to an agreement. How about five hundred spears, three hundred swords, a thousand daggers, one hundred great swords and battle axes, three thousand arrows, and three hundred bows."

"Fine, it's going to be a cloudy night tonight so meet some of my men at the red docks at midnight. There is a pub by their called the _Sea Devil_ and a large ship will come called the _Lurid_. You shouldn't worry about the men I will send you since they are trust worthy. I'm sending forty men to aid you in this war along with enough weapons to aid your new recruits. I will send another ship in half a year along with forty men. I'm also sending you some armor and some iron ore and bronze metal ingots. Now leave before people suspect where I'm supposed to be" and with that she left but before she closed the door she couldn't take it anymore "You're right unlike you I don't have a family. They were all wiped out in front of me."

"Sir Lucas may you escort Lady Mei to her inn please."

The words just came out of her mouth why did she say that. Who in their right mind would compare their lives to a lord's life? Her words had kept her awake for the past twelve hours. It was nearing midnight and as Lord Eldon said it was going to be a foggy night. She made her way out of the inn carrying three leather backpacks filled with cash and weapons. Along with some of the city guards armor that she stole.

She stilled loved Setam's salty sea smell which seemed to calm her down in this situation. After walking through the dense city maneuvering through the alley ways she stopped and waited for thirty minutes by a freshwater well that was completely desolate of human life except for her. Six men wearing light blue mail/leather armor appeared from a pub after a while making Mei suddenly reflex for her dagger. An old war habit that was annoying.

"Mei we got your message a few hours ago. If anything happens or if he double crosses us we will clear those men for you" spoke one of the rebel soldiers in a quiet voice.

"Good like I said keep things quiet. We don't want to alert the city guard or have anyone think we are rebels. So to get rid of that problem I've brought us some of the city guards armor" said Mei while opening the leather backpacks.

After leaving the men to change into the leather mailed city guard armor. Mei went in the direction of where the ship was at.

The group of seven arrived near the Sea Devil pub and met ten men wearing various clothes and belted tunics. A man who was drinking a murky glass bottle along with a triangular hat said "So you must be the women who we are supposed to sail to the ends of the earth. Hmm… well at least your guards can protect you from these damn salty scums'. Now where the hell in the Prophets breeches are we sailing to Ms."

"Leave the charting to me and I'll leave the captaining to you".

"Fine, but know this. I'm in charge of this ship along with the well-being of this crew. Not a damn woman… especially one that has no damn sea legs. Now jolly on before we leave you in this shit of a town".

Mei sighed at least she was going home to where she belonged. They sailed later that night after loading the heavy cargo which filled the cargo hold to the brim with weapons. She looked out into the sky and saw the small chalice which helped her know if they were sailing north-west towards the rebel camps. Mei went back to her hammock and slept with an eye open and a dagger out. Some old habits are usually best left undisturbed for now.

**Naruto**

Naruto stared vigorously at his ramen trying his best not to be seen blushing in the ramen stall. Right in front of him was maybe the most beautiful women in his opinion in all of Konoha. _Ayame_ Ichiraku the one maiden in this part of Konoha that had the ability to turn maybe any man's head around just to have a look at her. It may have been because of her heart-shaped bubble butt or her huge double D's.

Now although she had many curves she was also once a shinobi or tried to be one like her father. Her father Mr. Ichiraku was once a retired war veteran who was part of the Third Great War.

The old man had a badge that showed he was a Kings man but because he was now lord of two acres of land that was not farm-able, it didn't have any valuable resources besides slim pine trees, it was at the edge of Konoha's poor districts, its manor was a log cabin, and it wasn't noticed by any other lords.

Mr. Ichiraku often complained about him being cheated while richer soldiers during the war who were also lucky enough to become king's men were given much more valuable land.

So to have enough money to pay his larger taxes he became a chef for his own restaurant. During the war he would sometimes cook dinners for the troops in his legion since he was one of the few men in action who could actually cook. Many people often complimented the way he cooked both during and after the war.

Ayame once told him she wanted to be a shinobi like her father but it never happened because she failed the exam. Yet Naruto wondered how she failed because unlike most academy students she actually could perform jutsu's at a professional level.

"Hmm… Naruto what are you doing with that headband on your forehead? If rumor is correct, you failed! I guess the higher-ups thought that they've failed too many stupid thieves" Naruto knew that voice; it was none other than Minato the biggest prick in all of Konoha in his opinion.

"Minato, we thieves have more muscle between our ears than you ever will. And if you're going to mock me at least have some ramen."

"If I was part of the city guard I would've lynched you from a tree for admitting to thievery. Just know this when I start taking A rank missions and become a knight, you… you'll still be a genin. That is if you didn't steal that headband."

"Look kid! If you're going to stand out there and not pay for a meal. Get the hell away from my shop. This is a business not a street performance!"

"Fine! You want some gold, here maybe you can choke on it with ale breath over there" yelled Minato whose eyes stared like daggers in Naruto's direction as he flicked a gold coin at Teuchi.

As soon as Minato left in his priceless steel plated armor Teuchi Ichiraku finally cussed up a storm about rich bastards and their lord father's. The thing was Minato was half related to the rich Namikaze family to the north.

But because his father wasn't a Namikaze and he was part of distant branch of cousins the likely hood of him ever receiving any inheritance was slim.

Hell his last name wasn't even Namikaze, yet unlike most people in the academy. He was fiercer than Sasuke was in his opinion, taller, and a lot stronger. He also was more known for his walnut sized brain than his skill at performing jutsu. (Although Naruto admits and knows that Sasuke Uchiha could pretty much kill Minato in fair fight.)

Compared to Naruto he was a foot taller and Naruto was only five feet four inches tall.

"Hmm… some friend Naruto. If you ever have to fight that prick tell both me and Teuchi so we can see you kick his ass" said Ayame causing Naruto to blush.

"I'm going to be a shinobi Ayame the villagers would have a field day if they found out I kicked his ass. A beautiful lady such as your self should know that if you're in any trouble at all in the future I'll be there to defend you both".

"And what trouble would that be your cute face or your palfrey's whinnies. I can defend myself thank you very much. What I would like to know is do you know whose team you're going to be on. I'd imagine it would be fun squiring for our country, going to distant lands on quests, cleaning up the street… hmm… maybe one day you'll find a woman, and then well I can't really go on" said Ayame while cleaning a wok.

Teuchi frowned before replying "Ayame please don't go on if a priest of the Ten Divines was to walk by and hear what you were going to **_say, _**do I have to go on**_._** Anyways Naruto it's a hard life… before the Third Great War it was just plain old missions. Just work hard and watch your back. Don't expect this anyone in the military here rewarding you."

"I have been… look I'm going to have to go. The ramen was amazing like always" said Naruto as he left two silver bronze eagles on the ramen stand counter.

He had actually just arrived from training in the training grounds. First of all his kage bunshin was his most useful jutsu in his arsenal along with the fact that he completely mastered it in one night. The reason it was so useful was because he could create up to five hundred allies. His next most powerful jutsu and second most deadly was his Chikara Yosha. Jiji said he was only allowed to use these two jutsu's under dire circumstances, especially the Chikara Yosha.

Yet rules were meant to be broken. He actually went to the Kage and asked him about both jutsu's and how they worked. And although Jiji was world-renowned as the professor for he had mastered nearly every jutsu the village allowed him to master. He hadn't even heard of the Chikara Yosha until he used it that night.

This brought him to Iruka, who had been out of the hospital just over a day ago. When he went to visit him, Iruka said "it may have been because of blood loss or all the drama going on. But that night I never actually saw you use any hand signs. I never told the Hokage this because I never really thought it was important, like I said it may have been ghosts or something".

So for the past three days he had tried to put Iruka's theory to test only to fail horribly. Maybe Iruka had seen a ghost that night. Then came the one jutsu he couldn't even get to work. The raiton: Shogeki Shuryudan (Lightning release: shock grenade) a dangerous ball of electrical explosives. Whenever he used the jutsu it would only blow up right in his face in a mix of shock and pain.

As he was about to leave Ayame grabbed him by his arm and gave him a kiss. It lasted for only two seconds, Naruto could only reply by kissing back. Ayame whispered into Naruto's ear while giggling "For good luck, don't get any ideas, and don't you tell anyone about this."

Naruto just nodded not really paying that much attention to her unnatural giggling. He went on his way continuously blushing and still feeling the cold wasp of her saliva on his lips.

He arrived at the graduation auditorium that happened to have enough seating for the forty-five graduates lucky enough to have the opportunity of making money while going on quests for their country.

Yet it seemed although he arrived a bit too early for the fact that less than twenty people were here. Many of the girls either moved away from him or dispersed from their current conversations.

He was used to this crap but never cared for it. There were many women out their along with friends. He moved along to the back row where some of his friends were. Shikamaru was a lazy, non caring, cloud gazing, smart alack who happened to not take much of anything seriously. While his friend Choji was fat, kind, and an old friend.

Unlike the front two rows which were usually never packed with people, the back rows today were desolate. Naruto moved to the back rows and took a seat right next to Choji.

"How troublesome can this day get Choji? They… Oh if it isn't Naruto. With a leaf headband, just what are you doing here?" spoke Shikamaru while gazing outside.

"I'm here to find out whose team I'm going to be on".

"Really now if rumor has it you failed the exam. You stole a priceless jeweled necklace along with a headband off of a dead Hi no Kuni shinobi. While other people say you got drunk, pushed an old woman off a bridge, and killed a man".

Naruto's dazed ego was quickly broken which he replied "Where do people get all of these rumors from anyways. I mean one moment I return a priceless artifact from an evil thief the next the whole village has something to say about it".

"Did it have something to do with Mizuki? My dad didn't go that into depth with that subject. He only said it was troublesome. All this talk about rumors and stolen headbands is getting troublesome".

"You can say that again Shika" replied Choji who was stuffing his face with a fresh loaf of bread.

"Hey I didn't steal anything!"

All he got in return was silence. It didn't take long for the whole auditorium to fill up. But as soon as the _Uchiha_ arrived, the whole place turned into a mad house. Yet that wasn't even close to being as bad as Sakura and Ino showing up. Nearly every human being in the whole room braced for screech of doom.

"What in the Ten Divines are you people bickering about?! You people were granted the rights to become shinobi three days ago by passing the exam! And by god if I have to hold you _kids_ here any longer I will go crazy" yelled Iruka as he came in through an open door.

A gasp was the only thing that could express what everyone saw right in front of their eyes. Naruto wasn't that surprised though, he visited him in the hospital after he was released. Iruka had a new scar that went from his knee up to his ribs and although no could actually see it.

The bandages were quite noticeable. Iruka went to the podium in the auditorium and said "For generations people have fought each other for land, money, and honor. As shinobi you all are trained to put these quarrels to rest. Now I'm going to call out all teams".

"For team seven Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzamaki" as soon as Choji shook Naruto to wake him, Naruto yelled "Oh come on how come you're putting me on a team with that prick".

"What is that? Do you think people are given much of choice in these matters? Sasuke was the strongest person in our class this whole year, Sakura was the strongest in academics, and you were the dead last" as soon as Iruka finished the whole auditorium erupted in laughter.

Naruto blushed with embarrassment hoping this day would end soon. After spending half an hour hearing Iruka call out teams and hearing the master of arms give a speech. The chunin instructors started to file out of the auditorium so to leave the rest of everyone with their team captains.

After waiting for over two hours, he just couldn't take it anymore. The sun was already falling down, the room was like a furnace, and he could be doing better things than just waiting around for his sensei.

He got up out of his seat with a little difficulty do to the amount of sweat and heat under his butt. This caused both Sasuke and Sakura to raise a weak eyebrow. And by the time Naruto got to the auditorium door he heard a terrible Screech "**Naruto**! What the hell are you doing?! We are supposed to wait for our sensei to show up!"

"I'm getting the hell out of here! That's what I'm doing… oh and if our sensei ever arrives tell him that he fucked with my own time. Oh… and Sakura didn't you want a room alone with Sasuke" replied Naruto causing Sasuke to face palm his forehead.

As soon as Naruto left the academy building, he felt the mortar foundation vibrate. Along with a loud scream that yelled "Fuck that thieving Dobe".

It only occurred to him that he had whole rest of the day to himself. _Hmm… what should I do? Should I go train? Or should I go and find some ramen? Well let's let the Ten Divines guide me to wherever I'm going to go._ Thought a blond haired violet eyed Jinchuuriki.

**Sasuke**

This day was maybe the worst day in his whole life. Yes women loved the last Uchiha, so much that they only thought once they got close enough to him they could take his clans money. Well that was what he usually thought when he was surrounded by a crowd of academy girls. When he was eight this stuff never happened but after the clan was… gone they were attracted to me like flies around a dead carcass.

Maybe it was their parents doing or maybe it wasn't. Yet girls like Ino and Sakura are worse than poison in his opinion.

Guys like Naruto, Kiba, and Minato only saw a spoiled brat. Yet whenever he tried to have any fun with the rest of the academy students he was reminded of that night. That was why he needed the Sharingan so he could one day end his brother's life and restore his clan to its prime.

Yet before that could happen he had to hold the urge to not kill an annoying Kunochi (did I spell that right). Sakura and Sasuke were brought out of their thoughts and screech's when they heard the door to the auditorium open.

"My first impression of you two… Hmm… Hmm…. Isn't there supposed to be three of you in here? Well that's a first timer. The names Kakashi don't get too used to it." replied a man who was dressed in mainly boiled leather shinobi attire rather than the regular soft plated armor that most shinobi wore.

He was covered head to toe in dark black blue leather armor. While the only color in his whole outfit was his jonin flask jacket, his dark blue colored sandals, and his thick blue linen mask that seemed to only cover two thirds of his face. Although most shinobi wore light armor's so as to move quicker, some loved to wear thicker and more impenetrable armors. To Sasuke wearing some dark blue colored leather armor over his clothes was enough.

Sakura had mild surprise on her face along with Sasuke but replied "He left because he thought you weren't going to show up. And he wanted me to say…"

"Well go on and tell me. We don't have all day! Man this room sure is hot".

Sakura started to mumble around to what she was going to say only for Sasuke to say in her absence "He told me to tell you. That he thinks you're an idiotic lunatic. Who gathers sticks in a forest but got off that work because a lord thought you were lazy. He also wanted me to tell you that you fucked with his time".

Sakura's eyes widened in horror while the unidentified mans one unmasked eye narrowed in on them, with a small amount of killing intent that lasted for less than a second. He cleared his throat and replied to them "Since I'm a lazy man and I don't want to go through the real exam test. I'll say this find your team mate in the next three hours which would be around sunset. Bring him over to the roof top of the academy building. And we'll take it from there".

"Real test but we already passed the real exam test".

"Always the same damn question. Look there are at least ten academy buildings in all of Hi no Kuni. We produce the most shinobi out of all the others. If a team fails whatever test their sensei gives them. Those shinobi come to our academy and stay here for an extra year before being sent out. Now as much as love to answer your questions I do have to admit you're wasting time here talking and not searching".

After jumping from roof top to roof top for the past thirty minutes looking for a spiky blond haired idiot Sasuke came to a sudden stop on an apartment building causing Sakura to land shakily. "From what I hear about Naruto supposedly he gets drunk outside of his apartment building in the Suramu districts. Since we both don't know which building he lives in, the best shot we have to finding him is that ramen stand called Ichiraku's at the very edge of the Keikoku district".

After jumping for ten minutes they came to the ramen stand which seemed to be in good condition. As soon as they went inside though, they could only imagine how many customers they got on a busy day. Only two out of the sixteen chairs and two tables were taken. Sasuke came to the counter where there were only six seats all untaken and sat down along side Sakura.

A beautiful waitress came up to them and asked "What do you young lovers want? I'm your server Ayame. The calidum pullum soup is pretty popular and is our special tonight" as soon as she finished a noticeable tick mark appeared on Sasuke's forehead.

"Look we are not exactly here to eat. Were here looking for Naruto. Our new sensei needs him".

"Oh… well what would you guys like to eat? Naruto-kun's ware bouts are kind of a tight subject to both me and my dad"

"Look we are here trying to find Naruto or it will be all of asses on the line!"

"Fine, but a woman's got a make money somehow though, right" as soon as she finished she put her palm out and made a give me money gesture.

Sasuke dropped a gold copper dragon coin before her which she grabbed gleefully and replied "Thanks for your services! If you want to find Naruto's apartment it's a red bricked building with the name Pulmenti on it. The number to his apartment is three ten. It's found in the center of the Suramu district by a row of merchant stands and an old temple. I'd advise your girlfriend to stay away from there or to be on her toes. I never go there without my knife… anyways if he's not there he might be on top of the Hokage monument. Beside's that he might be near a book store called John's library".

Sasuke frowned all three of those places were spread out in different places over Konoha. Maybe the rumors of Naruto being an alcoholic were wrong or maybe not. It made no matter so he said to Sakura "How about you check the book store and meet me at Naruto's apartment while I go to the monument".

He left Sakura to think to herself while he jumped in the direction to the Hokage monument.

**Naruto**

"I find you pretty odd. I mean you came back here to this building right after you left".

The man who called himself Kakashi was as mysterious as the many. It made no matter though Naruto just hoped his team mates would arrive on the academy roof top before it was too late.

"Well after going to get some ramen yeah I came back here" replied Naruto whose violet eyes were piercing Kakashi's dark black eye.

"Hmm well you have ten minutes before going back to the academy for another year" replied the Cyclops.

They both waited there for what had to have been three minutes or more. It wasn't long until both Sasuke and Sakura arrived both heavily exhausted and covered in a slight coat of sweat. Both team mates glared daggers at their one team mate who seemed to not care. Well he did, but after hearing his mysterious sensei called Kakashi, talk about the other option of what their exam could have been like. In a way he was grateful.

"So did you two learn anything at all?"

"Yeah I did. I learned I'm going to strangle Naruto and put his head on a pike myself." said a sweaty Uchiha.

"No, No, No, I meant did you learn any lessons."

Sasuke shook his head to that along with Sakura.

"The main lesson learned was that you two worked hard to find your team mate not because you wanted to pass. But because you wanted to find him. Hmm… since this is our first official team meeting because you guys passed. How about we get to know each other, like this say your likes, dislikes, and dreams." said the Cyclops.

"We all know each other… kind of… how about you go first sensei" said Sakura while she was starting to fix her non-straight pink hair.

"Okay, my name is of course the great Kakashi Hatake… I like to… hahaha… haha… I dislike people who…. Hahahaha… my dreams are to… ha ugha ugha ugha ughahaaha" said Kakashi while giggling like a school girl, as soon as he finished giggling he picked up a peculiar orange book that helped make a mental realization of what he was thinking about. This made Naruto shudder at the thoughts of what his sensei was probably thinking about.

Sakura went next and began her conversation by saying "My name is Sakura Haruno and my likes are… hahahaha… my dislikes are perverts, Naruto baka, and Ino pig. And my dreams are… hahaha hahaha hahaha".

Throughout her whole conversation she had her eyes on Sasuke who made a mental note to keep a knife close to him at all times. Kakashi sighed, well Naruto thought he did and made a mental realization that his team was filled with a psycho bitch, a perverted man, and a mysterious duck haired Uchiha.

Sakura wasn't that bad but her unnatural pink hair was more disturbing than his unnatural violet eyes along with the fact that she was acting like a lunatic. Now Kakashi was a different story he had had the personality of a dog gone mad. His mysterious face and personality made Naruto wonder if Jiji was sane himself when he picked this team.

Then when it came to Sasuke well… Sasuke was more of a spoiled brat who seemed to not take any advantage of what life offered. As soon as everyone calmed down, Kakashi gave a small nod in my general direction. This was probably his signal for me to continue on and finish this boring team meeting.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki I love ramen, training, fence training, money, special books, jutsu, oh and there is this new type of spicy chicken Teuchi makes that is to die over. I also love animals, life, and borrowing things from people. I dislike people who want to take back what I've borrowed and I also dislike rumors… well some there was this one rumor I heard about Tenneco at the academy. And the fact that he pissed himself while drunk which is true… I laughed my ass off for a week after it happened. My dream is to one day be Hokage that or get a ship and explore what lies beyond the Devil's sea (Which is very far east of Mizu no Kuni)" as soon as Naruto finished everyone seemed to not care.

"Naruto when you said special books are you referring to those dry smut books with all those perverted stuff in that book store Ayame told me about? I guess alcoholics tend to stay on boats right?" asked Sakura as two noticeable tick marks went up on her forehead.

"Hey… how the hell do you know about her? And I don't drink except for the occasional wine during temple services on Saturdays" yelled Naruto with a bit of anger.

"Sakura don't bitch at what people do over their free time. Daijobu. Any ways Naruto don't borrow stuff anymore or drink. Daijobu. All right you finish this meeting so we can get the hell out of here" said Kakashi as he pointed to Sasuke before going back to reading.

"The names Sasuke Uchiha I like some things and hate many things" said the dark eyed Uchiha who began to stare at both Naruto and Sakura before going on "My dream is to one day kill a man that destroyed my life".

A slight bit of curiosity came to Naruto's mind for a second but quickly subsided. It was usually best to leave these sort of issues unearthed than out in the open.

As soon as the Uchiha finished Naruto was about to jump off the academy roof top only to be stopped by Kakashi "Tomorrow we will start taking new missions. Meet me by the draw bridge by the Eastern gate at nine o clock tomorrow."

Kakashi quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke to Sakura's surprised. Naruto jumped off the roof top and sighed he was hoping to have someone that was at the very least powerful as his new sensei.

An idea quickly came across the blond haired Jinchuuriki maybe if Mizuki was right about the nine tailed fox. He could somehow harness the energy from the beast. Yet that was child's play he knew nothing of the subject and would probably look suspicious if anyone saw him sleuthing around for information.

But the real question here was how the hell could he become more powerful, with what a mysterious sensei that seemed to be an idiot. Maybe he should wait a few days before pointing any fingers.

It wasn't very long until nightfall came he still was in the streets of Konoha wondering around to his apartment. Something was on his mind though since he didn't feel like going home. A man in a dark black hood appeared from an alley way not far from where he was at.

Although many people in Konoha didn't really roam the streets at night, mainly because of the boryokudan's presence which was a gang that usually hanged out around Naruto's street. But because Konoha was a highly populated city it also didn't mean it wasn't crowded at night.

Yet something about that man seemed odd he reeked of vomit and had the presence of a foreigner. He started to walk slowly down the pebble stoned road towards me, yet at the same rate as him coming towards me I was also moving back. This went on for a minute until I stopped. The man came closer and began to talk "Oppidum hoc est magnum nam nihil aliud fortunam! Non tibi placet?" (This town is good for nothing but bad luck! Don't you agree?)

The man was speaking Dëshmor a mix between Mazonic and common tongue. The Dëshmorian's were mostly from Kiba no Kuni (Fang country, south east of Mitsu no Kuni part of Miz no Kuni empire) and Tsume no Kuni (Claw country). After the First Great War they immagrated to Konoha and variuos parts of Hi no Kuni to flee from persecusion from an invading country. The majority though settled in the slums where Naruto lived.

It didn't take that long for him to understand the Dëshmorian languege. Although they were highly cultured and nice they also brought along their gangs from their countries. Which was why many of them were cramped near where Naruto lived.

"Vos haubeo non informates". (You have no idea)

"Ah ha see I've been searching for people who' speak old... linguas... my partner was killed by bandits in a place you people call Taiyoh no Kuni (Ocean country far east of Sea country part of Mizu no Kuni empire). So now I've come here to the land of fire. It's the only place where there is an abundance of w" said the man while passing by Naruto.

"Why are you searching for people who speak Dëshmor?"

"You remind me of my self when I was your age. I was a... young naive and cared naught for work. Learning many languages is good. You make more friends and family. Yet when it comes to friends and family people get confused. They at times can't decide which one is more important. I heard of colony of my people here and thought about settling down."

"That headband on your tells me your a squire. Do you know where real power comes from? Real power comes from sorrow and loss. When you lose everything... nothing can get to you."

"Sorrow and loss. Huh. To think that a traveling man knows what real power is. You must be a soldier or a shinobi, yes. Your a shinobi right?"

"Truth be told I was part of the engineer unit in Mercia. I helped design better artillery and short ranged explosives. You're probably a virgin am I right."

"A virgin... really I might not be the worlds most religious man but the god Revulu of the ten divines says that sex without marriage is a bad sin. I'm going to turn fourteen in two months man. Shinobi sin all the time but I'm at least not going to go to a bad hell."

"By virgin I meant have you killed someone? You have the look of a boy who has seen a lot but has also not taken a mans life. Sorrow and loss comes from war all the time but when you see men in trenches and men on horses killing each other. You know there is no sorrow and loss in war, nobody has time for that in combat. Shinobi are different I have seen many from numerous countries during my travels but unlike a soldier most are hollow in the inside. After leaving Mercia I came to New Flanders where I learned the arcane arts."

"Yeah well I'm not like other shinobi. Yeah I feel bad about killing people but... I can still go to sleep at night. I'll do whatever dirty work you tell me to do and I can do it. Fuck your New Flanders and... just fuck yourself in particular!"

"Hey whats your problem?"

"My problem... my fucking problem is you. You think you know so much. Your nothing more the shouting out your autonomous ideals at shinobi saying your a real 1. renaștere man."

"Ha your a funny young man. Sorry for upsetting you. How about you do something for this world then instead of destroying it and change your ideals to the renastere's."

I watched him walk away as soon as he arrived. Renastere men were well known for having odd ideas and blabbering about their ways of philosophy._ Who the hell was that man? If I see him again I'm going to put him irons!_

As Naruto arrived in front of his apartment door he found that the front door wide open with painted words on the walls in more than one langueege that said "Whore's child" and "Drunk fuck". He closed the door and put up a seal that blocked access through the door way. A gift Jiji gave him for his graduition.

He was glad for the fact that he had hiding spotts for his valuables. Break ins aren't too uncommon in Konoha but simple vandalism was better than some of the opternitives the villagers loved to do. After an hour of cleaning up thrown trash and torn books along with broken glass Naruto went to his room to fall asleep. In the morning he was going to clean the spilled shit bucket along with the rest of the place.

_Tomorrow will be a better day and by the Ten Divines make it true this time_. Knowing that his prayer would go unanswered again he fell asleep dreaming of a naked ramen chef.

1. Renastere- Rebirth: A special movement at the beginning of the third era that went to helping intellectual an philosophical improvements on society.

**A special thanks to.**

**All the people who have supported me in the past I hope more support me until the end of this story. I know I have many fans and many haters too but each everyone of you has helped me write this story. I'm posting chapter 4 next week or two weeks from now. Chapter 5 and six are both almost done so don't worry about those. Bye :) **


End file.
